staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5292 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5292); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5293 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5293); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 - Pożegnanie z wakacjami - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Budzik - Myj ząbki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Heidi - Plotka, odc. 4 (DANGER RUMEUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Dołek, odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Chmury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 7 (Psych, ep. 7, Who Ya Gonna Call?); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2004 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Debiuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2112; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5294 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5294); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5295 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5295); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. I; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1616; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2005 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2113; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 12 - Tor przeszkód; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Rywalka, odc. 73 (La Rivale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 4 (Royal Pains - odc. 4) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Filantrop - odc. 2/8 (The Philanthropist ep. 2) kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Tajemnica Arianny - cz. 2 (Segreto di Arianna, 2 puntata); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Gianni Lepre; wyk.:Lorenza Indovina, Massimo Poggio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Herosi II - Rodzina odc. 3/11 (Heroes II, ep. 3 Kindred); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Herosi II - Uprzejmość obcych odc. 4/11 (Heroes II, ep. 4 The Kindness of Strangers); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 6 - Nikt nie jest ślepy; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Byłam na pogrzebie Sikorskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 154 (MASH (s. VII, T 106 They Call the Wind Korea)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda odc.178 - Uparta Kate (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Climb every mountain)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 90 - Kibice; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Edyta Herbuś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 40; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Tak to leciało! - (67); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 5 Matki, żony i doktor Halicki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 522 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 801; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:23 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:39 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.46 - Najlepsze perfumy są w najmniejszych flakonach; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 6 Ciężki kawałek chleba; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 523 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Nowa - odc. 6 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino na maksa - XXL; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Ariel Zeitoun; wyk.:Gérard Depardieu, Michel Boujenah, Elsa Zylberstein, Gad Elmaleh, Catherine Jacob; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 2/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 128 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 18 Knight's Fall); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Skarby Australijskich Parków Narodowych - Góry - odc. 2 (Wonders of Australia's National Parks. Marvels of the mountains - odc. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Sekcja 998 - Komin; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Sekcja 998 - Urodziny, odc.4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 To wszawe nagie życie (Diese verlauste nackte leben); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Hans-Christoph Blumenberg; wyk.:Vadim Głowna, Heikke Deutschmann, Barba Majewska, Arkadiusz Janiczek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Rosiewicz i Asocjacja Hagaw; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Steki po polsku; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z Ziemi Piastowskiej; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 787; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 83* - Raport; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Janusza Majewskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Kolba na szczęście!; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Closterkeller - Purple, Blue, Violet; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pod Tatrami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kto nie pracuje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czesław Magnowski, Stanisław Milski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Kolba na szczęście!; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Warto rozmawiać - Polska - coraz mniej suwerenności ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Info jazda - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Opole 2009 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kto nie pracuje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:30 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 17/18 - Porwanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polska - coraz mniej suwerenności ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Pod Tatrami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Babar zwycięzca - film animowany (Kanada,Francja,1989) 09:15 Miodowe lata: Telefon do dozorcy (49) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Klub AA (20) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Moje życie intymne (21) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmiertelnie chory (100) 11:30 Mamuśki (28) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Forma jest treścią (243) 13:00 Niania (55) 13:30 Niania (56) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1222) 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko (77) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zaginiona turystka (101) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (25) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1223) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zły Boczek (203) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wspólnota (324) 20:30 Jak stracić przyjaciół i zrazić do siebie ludzi - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,2008) 22:50 Kabareton na Topie (1) 23:50 Pigułka szczęścia - komedia (Kanada,USA,1996) 01:35 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (7) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1376) 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango 13:20 Detektywi: Zdjęcie z koncertu 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (4) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Żyję z "turettem" 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (8) 18:25 Detektywi: Niełatwo 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1377) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Milionerka 21:30 Śmiertelna wyliczanka - thriller (USA,2002) 23:55 Szymon Majewski Show 01:00 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Kuba Wojewódzki 03:30 Rozmowy w toku: Żyję z "turettem" 04:25 Nic straconego TV4 05:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:20 mała Czarna - talk show 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (94) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (88) 10:20 Osaczona (76) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (98) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (95) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (57) 17:00 Osaczona (77) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (99) 19:00 Morze miłości (89) 20:00 Galileo (173) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Niewygodny świadek - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 22:55 Geneza (17) 00:10 W pogoni za Lolą - komedia romantyczna (USA,1998) 02:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:15 Nasze polskie wesele - telenowela dokumentalna 04:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 04:25 TV Market 04:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Marina (100) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (823) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki: Agnieszka Chylińska i Małgorzata Foremniak 07:40 Plotkara 3 (10) 08:30 Brzydula (187) 09:00 Brzydula (188) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (14) 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (15) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina (101) 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Michał Witkowski i Piotr Gacek, Jakub Jarosz, Bartosz Kurek 16:05 Plotkara 3 (11) 17:00 Brzydula (189) 17:30 Brzydula (190) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (16) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (17) 20:00 Środa na miarę Oscara: Imperium słońca - dramat wojenny (USA,1987) 23:00 Bez śladu (18) 23:50 Blink - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:52 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:49 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:16 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Info Dziennik Flesz 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Sportowy wieczór 00:12 Rajd Dakar 2011 - podsumowanie dnia 00:43 Trzęsienie ziemi na Haiti - czy musiało tak być? - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 01:34 Minęła dwudziesta 02:17 Info Dziennik Flesz 02:24 Pogoda 02:26 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:38 Info Dziennik 03:23 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 03:59 Minęła dwudziesta 04:42 Telekurier 04:59 Za kulisami PRL 05:24 Sportowy wieczór 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (19) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1219) 08:45 Samo życie (1490) 09:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kosztowny drobiazg (165) 10:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Rozterki (8) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Taszyzm o kocich oczach (71) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Las Vegas w promocji (111) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kolke mizerere (218) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Filozofia polisy (166) 15:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Adam i Ewa (150) 16:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Rozterki (8) 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Interwencja 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (20) 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (8) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1220) 21:30 Samo życie (1491) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dwie planety (167) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zaczadzony umysł (219) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Rodzinna terapia (72) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Kompletna amnezja (112) 00:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (20) 01:00 Samo życie (1491) 01:30 Kobieta Cafe: Anna Samusionek - wścibstwo (6) 02:10 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1220) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zaczadzony umysł (219) 04:30 Kolekcjonerzy (2) 05:00 Dlaczego ja? (8) TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (614) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (94) 09:30 Domy nie do sprzedania 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (94) 11:00 Burza uczuć (615) 12:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (95) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (95) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Robin Hood (13) 17:00 Robin Hood (14) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (35) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (36) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (8) 20:00 Junior TV: Jetsonowie (22) 20:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O muzykantach z Bremy - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 23:35 Randka na zamówienie - thriller erotyczny (USA,2005) 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 01.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 01.2011